Méfiez-vous des anges
by Mino Mistake
Summary: Ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Mais Sherlock n'aimait pas ces moments. /Mention de violence sexuelle/ (Je suis une vraie brêle pour les résumés, alors m'en voulez pas trop, hein ?)
1. Prologue

**Hey Hey tout le monde ! :D C'est bientôt Noël ^.^ ! Je viens de retrouver cette fiction dans un carnet, alors je me suis dis que, puisqu'elle n'est pas si mal, je pourrais la partager avec vous :3 Bon, la moitié des mots étaient effacés par des taches de café, alors ce n'est pas la fiction original, mais bon ! En espérant que vous apprécierez, on se retrouve en bas ;) Leuve keur keur 3**

* * *

><p>Ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Sherlock avait peur de ces moments. Cela se passait surtout après une enquête particulièrement éprouvante, ou alors quand le génie avait commis une erreur. Dans ces moments là, John le tirait dans sa chambre, le jetait sur le lit et le <em>baisait<em>.

Il ne lui faisait pas l'amour, il le _baisait_.

C'était violent, bestial, douloureux. Sherlock n'aimait pas ça. John devenait brusque, blessant, différent du John que tout le monde pensait connaitre. Il _baisait_ Sherlock, prenait son pied et partait dès son affaire terminée.

Mais le pire, c'était après coup. Le lendemain matin, quand Sherlock sortait de sa chambre avec difficulté, titubant, parce que John l'avait littéralement défoncé. -John n'était pas doux, John ne le préparait pas.- Il rentrait dans la cuisine et le blond lui tendait une tasse de thé avec un "bonjour" enthousiaste. Avec son sourire d'ange. John faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et c'était ce qui blessait le plus Sherlock. Il aurait voulu que John assume, qu'il s'excuse aussi, peut-être. Mais il ne disait rien, et les jours passaient jusqu'à la prochaine fois, jusqu'au prochain matin, jusqu'à la prochaine tasse de thé.

Et Sherlock gardait sur sa chair l'empreinte cuisante de l'emprise de John.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, bon, je sais, c'est court. Mais en même temps, ce n'est que le prologue ! Ça vous a donné l'eau à la bouche ? <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes et vos ressentis dans une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) On se retrouve demain pour la suite !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey Hey !**

**Disclaimers (j'ai oublié dans le prologue) : Malheureusement pour moi, Santa Claus ne m'amènera pas les droits de cette magnifique série cette année...**

**Rating : M pour violence sexuelle et relation sexuelles gay (Homophobes, passez votre chemin fissa.)**

**J'avais dis à certaines d'entres vous que je posterais le chapitre dans la nuit mais entre deux j'ai chopé une angine ! (Oui oui, à deux jours de Noël.) Qui fait que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de finir la retranscription du chapitre pendant la nuit, et le peu que j'ai écris aujourd'hui ne suffira jamais à un chapitre. Je vous le met quand même, pour poster au moins un truc aujourd'hui ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ;) On se voit en bas :3**

* * *

><p>Aucun taxi n'avait voulu les prendre. C'était somme toute assez normal étant l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Couverts de boue jusqu'aux genoux, une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait de leurs vêtements et de leurs cheveux. Ils avaient pataugé sur les rives polluées de la Tamise jusque tard dans la nuit, pour retrouver la gourmette d'un cadavre qui, selon Sherlock, se trouvait être l'arme du crime. Les marques, sur le poignet de la victime, se trouvaient être les mêmes que sur son cou. Elle devait s'être battue avec son agresseur, la gourmette s'était arrachée et l'assassin devait l'avoir utilisé pour l'étrangler. Les empreintes devaient alors être sur le bijou.<p>

C'était, du moins, la conclusion de Sherlock.

Une fois la gourmette retrouvée après plusieurs heures de recherches à patauger dans l boue, Sherlock s'était empressé d'aller l'analyser au laboratoire de St Bart's. Molly les avait accueillis, le visage froissé par la fatigue, à tel point que même Sherlock avait fait un effort pour ne pas paraître trop désagréable.

Lorsque le génie estima avoir récolté toutes les données qu'il lui fallait, les deux hommes avaient décidé de rentrer.

Le premier taxi leur avait allègrement rit au nez avant de partir sur les chapeaux de roue. Le second les avait dévisagé, longuement, avant de partir à son tour. Le troisième les avait copieusement insulté, de même pour le quatrième. Ils s'étaient alors résolus à rentrer à pied. Mais à une heure du matin passé, la température dans la capitale avait chuté en dessous de zéro. Leurs doigts étaient congelés, leur souffle se cristallisaient dans l'air de la nuit à peine avaient-ils expiré. John maugréait, râlait, éructait, Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Son portable dans la main, il se désolait de voir la partie droite de l'écran entièrement noir. John, voyant ça, sortit le sien de la poche de sa parka. L'écran ne s'allumait plus.

-C'est pas vrai, PUTAIN ! explosa le blond.

John jurait rarement. Immédiatement, Sherlock comprit ce que cela signifiait. Le médecin passerait sa rage sur lui, ce soir. Le génie déglutit, il ne voulait pas ça, pas comme ça. D'un autre côté, si John le faisait, c'est que Sherlock le méritait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, ne s'aperçut même pas qu'ils passé la porte du 221b.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre ta douche en premier, murmura-t-il au blond alors que lui-même se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour allumer la bouilloire. John grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de s'enfermer dans l salle de bain. L'eau ne tarda pas à couler et de la vapeur s'échappa de sous la porte. Le génie soupira lourdement. L'attitude de John le blessait profondément.

une dizaine de minutes plus tard, John sortit de la salle de bain, la peau rougie par l'eau chaude. Sherlock lui tendit une tasse de thé avant de se saisir d'un tas d'habits propres, qui sentait bon la lessive. Il se glissa dans la baignoire et laissa couler l'eau sur lui pendant de longues minutes. Il passa du savon sur tout son corps, massant sa peau endolorie par le froid. Puis il se rasa, coupa quelques mèches de cheveux trop longues avant de s'habiller.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, John était appuyé sur le mur en face.

-Sherlock.

Le médecin releva la tête, ses yeux étaient sombres. Sherlock n'aurait pas put dire si c'était de colère ou de désir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. John le saisit par le cou, il ressera ses doigts, non pas pour l'étrangler, mais pour contrôler chacun de ses faits et gestes, pour asseoir sa dominance. Il le retourna contre le mur et emprisonna ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

-John, non... supplia le détective.

Le brun prit peur. John se débarrassa de sa ceinture et le jean noir s'affaissa au sol dans un bruissement. Sherlock se retrouva exposé entre les mains du blond. À sa merci.

-S'il te plait, John...

L'ex-soldat fit ressortir la croupe du consultant d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il maintenait toujours celles du détective contre le mur.

-John... John, arrête ! hoqueta le brun.

Le militaire s'enfonça brusquement en lui, Sherlock hurla de douleur et d'impuissance mêlées. Il se sentit déchiré, littéralement. John commença un mouvement rapide et puissant. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du brun.

-Je t'en supplie, arrête ! Cria-t-il alors que la douleur devenait insoutenable.

Le blond glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche pour le faire taire. Sherlock hoqueta, le visage baigné de larmes.

Enfin, l'ex-soldat vint dans un grognement. Il se retira et rangea son sexe dans son caleçon avant de partir sans un regard pour son jeune colocataire.

Sherlock se laissa glisser contre le mur, du sperme épais et chaud s'écoula de son intimité alors qu'il serrait les dents. Il avait mal, il avait honte. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

Il se releva en grimaçant et tituba jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur son lit, tremblant.

Sur la table du salon, le thé refroidissait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est loin d'être fameux, mais je fais de mon mieux ! À bientôt pour la suite de ce premier chapitre et bonne nuit ;)<strong>

**Updating : Bon, voilà la fin du chapitre. Très sincèrement, je le trouve absolument merdique. Je dois avoir laissé la dose de fautes, mais avec ma tête comme une pastèque, j'ai pas le courage. Désolée. Bonne journée !**

**P.S : Pensez-vous que les écureuils de Central Park regardent Futurama ?**


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello Eve' !

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Vous avez dû en voir passer des gamines avec des rêves plein la tête mais de la merde entre les doigts, hein ? Je ne serais qu'une parmi d'autres.

Oui, ce petit mot est pour vous dire que** j'abandonne**.

J'étudie la psychologie, l'histoire, la géographie, les sciences. Je passe des heures devant mon ordinateur à regarder des vidéos pour alimenter ma culture générale. Chaque jour, matin et soir, je relis mes cours de grammaire et de conjugaison dans le but de _m'améliorer_. J'enchaîne les lectures les unes après les autres pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques. J'écris sans cesse dans l'espoir de faire évoluer mon écriture.

Mais rien ne change. Je reste au même niveau. Comprenez mon désespoir.

Alors oui, j'abandonne. Cette fiction, comme les autres entamées et celles pas encore écrites dont la vague idée restera à jamais dans mon esprit.

Je m'excuse auprès de vous, lecteurs, qui, peut-être, vouliez connaître la suite. mais j'ai pas les couilles, encore moins _le talent_.

Je vous remercie cependant. De vos reviews, de votre passage, de votre petit coup d'œil. **Merci.**

Mino.


End file.
